Der Erbe
by Caitlin Greene
Summary: Mir ist kein vernünftiger Titel eingefallen, also heißt es jetzt Der Erbe Also die Geschichte ist sehr düster. Malfoy braucht einen Erben und vergewaltigt ein Mädchen, das Jahre lang durch ihn leiden muss...ACHTUNG: RAPE


Ich habe mir mal gedacht, was dabei rauskommt, wenn Malfoy schon mit 16 an die Macht ist und so schnell wie möglich einen Erben braucht. Aber von einem reinblütigen Mädchen, was er wirklich attraktiv findet. Lest es selber.

Ach ja, alle Figuren, die von mir nicht erfunden wurden, gehören J.K. Rowling.

Das ist meine erste darkfic, die wirklich ernst ist. Ich hoffe ihr findet sie spannend.

ACHTUNG: Rape!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1**

Es war 1996, eine schlimme Zeit für die Zaubererwelt und die Muggelwelt. Die Dementoren sind auf Voldemorts Seite gewechselt. Voldemort war mächtiger, als jeder andere Zauberer auf der Welt, sogar mächtiger als Dumbledore. Er zog mit seinen Anhänger und den Dementoren um Europa, um das ganze Land unsicher zu machen. Erst danach würde er Harry Potter töten. Die Lehrer von Hogwarts machten sich mit den Auroren auf den Weg, um Voldemort aufzuhalten und mit ihm zu kämpfen, bis er endgültig besiegt ist, was wohl mehr als 10 Jahre dauern würde, doch einen anderen Weg hatten sie nicht. Sie dachten, die Schüler wären in Hogwarts sicher und ließen sie dort alleine. Zu Hause wären sie auf keinen Fall sicher und das wussten die Eltern. Deshalb mussten die Schüler alleine in Hogwarts bleiben, bis die schlimmen Jahre vorbei waren und alles in Ordnung war. Doch die Schüler hatten alles was sie brauchten, wie es eben normal so in Hogwarts lief, nur eben kein Unterricht und keine Lehrer. Hogwarts war jetzt das zu Hause der Schüler, wo sie jetzt lebten. Doch Keiner hatte daran gedacht, das es den Schülern trotzdem gut gehen würde. Voldemort hatte sich jemanden ausgesucht, der die Schüler mit Hilfe seiner ausgesuchten Anhänger foltern würde. Voldemort wollte, das Lucius Malfoys 16 jähriger Sohn Draco Malfoy diesen Auftrag übernehmen sollte. Draco war natürlich direkt einverstanden und konnte es kaum erwarten die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs zu quälen. Und am meisten würde er Potter quälen. Die Slytherins waren seine Anhänger. Einer von Voldemorts Anhänger hatte den Slytherins geholfen die Schüler zum Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Die Schüler kamen in die Kerker, wurden aber mit Wasser und Brot versorgt, damit sie noch mehrere Jahre lebten, aber grausame Jahre, wo sie sich doch lieber wünschten zu sterben. „Bringt Potter zu mir!", sagte Malfoy zu zwei Slytherins, die sofort in die Kerker liefen und nach wenigen Minuten mit Harry wieder kamen. „Na Potter, wie fühlt man sich so zu enden?", sagte Malfoy belustigt. „Wer weiß, ob ich und die anderen so enden werden?", sagte Harry kalt. Malfoy kam jetzt näher zu Harry. „Dein Mut hat dich wohl immer noch nicht verlassen. Aber keine Sorge, irgendwann wird er dich verlassen und das schon sehr bald!" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Crucio!" Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf den Boden. Malfoy lachte. „Los, bringt ihn wieder in die Kerker!" Der Schmerz war wieder weg. Harry konnte sich kaum noch rühren. Doch eines musste er noch loswerden. „Malfoy, verlasse dich drauf! Irgendwann wird dich jemand umbringen und das wird nicht mehr lange dauern!" Jemand von den Slytherins boxte in Harrys Bauch und er konnte kaum noch atmen. Er wurde wieder in die kalten, dunklen Kerker gebracht. Malfoy dachte jedoch über Harrys Worte nach. ‚Kann sein, das mir irgendwann etwas zustoßen wird', dachte er. ‚Doch wenn ich einen Erben hätte, würde es immer noch jemanden geben, der mich vertreten könnte.' „Einen Erben, das ist es", sagte er leise zu sich. „Einen Sohn." Malfoy konnte nicht warten, bis er volljährig war. Er musste einen Erben so schnell wie möglich haben, bevor er wirklich irgendwann mal umgebracht wird, bevor Voldemort zurück ist (Und es würde wohl über 10 Jahre dauern, bis er wieder da ist. Denn er wusste, dass die Auroren und die Lehrer ihn nie finden werden und ihn auch nie umbringen können). Er musste eine richtige Mutter finden, die sich um seinen Erben kümmern würde, bis er alt genug war um Malfoys Platz einzunehmen. Doch wenn er schon ein Mädchen schwängern wollte, wollte er ein hübsches Mädchen haben, mit dem er sich vergnügen konnte. Doch er musste zugeben, dass die Slytherin Mädchen nicht gerade sein Geschmack entsprachen. Er beschloss sich eine von den Kerkern auszusuchen, die reinblütig war. Er ging mit ein paar Slytherins hinunter in die Kerker und betrachte die weiblichen Gefangenen. Diese Ginny Weasley war doch gar nicht so schlecht, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Cassandra Katsopolis. Sie hatte dunkelblondes, lockiges Haar, die anfangs so zerzaust waren, wie die Haare von Granger. Doch als sie länger wurden, waren ihre Haare seidiger und weicher. Sie hingen ihr bis zur Taille. Sie hatte strahlend blaue Augen, die immer so hell leuchten, wenn sie sich freute. Ihr Lächeln war wunderschön, sie lachte sehr viel. Und ihr Körper und ihre Oberweite waren einfach perfekt. Malfoy hatte sie früher immer oft beobachtet, vielleicht sogar mehr, als die anderen Jungen. Nur sie war eine Gryffindor, aber reinblütig. Vielleicht war Potter auch in Cassandra verliebt. Malfoy setzte ein böses grinsen auf, als er daran dachte, was Potter sagen würde, wenn Cassandra ein Kind von Malfoy hätte. Sie war zwar erst 15, aber das war Malfoy egal. Ihn interessierte nur sein Erbe. Aber er wollte schon immer mal ihre nackte Haut anfassen, ihre schmale Taille, ihre seidigen Locken berühren und tief in ihre blauen Augen sehen, was er vorher nie konnte, weil sie immer weg sah und ihn gar nicht beachtete. Das machte ihn sehr wütend. Niemand verachtet einen Malfoy! Er wollte es tun. Er wollte Cassandra als Mutter für seinen Erben haben, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Und wenn sie kein Kind von ihm wollte, müsste er sie wohl dazu zwingen. Es würde ihn aber Spaß machen, ihre ängstlichen Augen zu sehen, wärend er sich an ihr vergnügte. Er sah Cassandra an, die ihn wieder zu ignorieren versuchte, aber er wusste, dass sie seinen hungrigen Blick spürte, der nur auf etwas wartete. Auf sie.

°°°

Cassandra versuchte den Blick von Malfoy zu ignorieren. Er sah sie schon seit der dritten Klasse so an. Und je älter sie wurden, desto hungriger wurden seine Blicke. Doch seine Blicke zu ignorieren war sehr schwer. Denn er lies nie nach. Doch wunderte Cassandra sich, wie man sie noch ansehen konnte. Sie sah wie jeder andere im Kerker blass und verhungert aus. Das Wasser und Brot allein konnten nicht helfen. Es war wie in einem Gefängnis, wie Askaban. Sie hatten nur Stroh zum schlafen. Zwar hatten sie einige Kleider, aber es nützte gar nichts mehr, wenn man nicht mehr an die frische Luft konnte. Cassandra wusste noch nicht einmal mehr, wie sich die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen anfühlte. Sie kannte nur noch die Kälte und die Dunkelheit in den Kerkern. Wenn es doch nur ein Wunder geben würde. Nur ein bisschen Hoffnung. Aber sie durfte nicht aufgeben, sie musste innerlich weiterkämpfen. „Bringt dieses Mädchen in mein zweites Schlafzimmer und lasst ihr was gutes zu Essen bringen!", hörte Cassandra Malfoy sagen. Sie sah mit offenem Mund, das Malfoy auf sie zeigte. Zwei Slytherins machten die Kerkertür auf und kamen auf sie zu. Sie nahmen ihre Arme. „Cassandra, bleibe stark, lasse dich nicht einschüchtern!", sagte Hermine ernst. „Ach, halte die Klappe, Schlammblut!", sagte Malfoy mit einem kalten Blick zu Hermine. „Lass Hermine in Ruhe!", sagte Ron laut. Malfoy wollte gerade antworten, doch Harry hatte schon gesprochen. „Wenn du Cassandra auch nur einmal anrührst dann…" „Dann was, Potter?", höhnte Malfoy. „Willst du mich verfluchen? Wie geht das denn ohne Zauberstab? Du weißt, das ich die ganzen Zauberstäbe habe!" „Harry, lass es", sagte Cassandra. „Ich denke, dass ich mich irgendwie wehren kann." „Das denke ich aber nicht, Katsopolis", sagte Malfoy leise und kam einen Schritt näher zu ihr. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was dich erwartet. Oder glaubst du etwa, du könntest dich gegen mich wehren?" Er kam jetzt noch näher und sah ihr tief in die Augen, einen Blick, dem sie nicht entkommen konnte, wobei ihr der Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er war viel größer als sie und garantiert stärker. Doch das machte ihr nicht so viel Angst, wie dieser hungrige, kalte Blick, der ihr verriet, das Malfoy irgendwas schlimmes mit ihr vor hatte.

°°°

„Bringt sie jetzt nach oben", sagte Malfoy leise, ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden. Er sah, wie Cassandra sich zu wehren versuchte, aber die zwei Slytherins waren sehr kräftig gebaut und konnten sie ohne Probleme nach oben bringen und sie in das Schlafzimmer einsperren. „Und du sagst den Hauselfen, das sie ihr was zu Essen bringen sollen", sagte Malfoy zu einem anderen Slytherin. Dieser ging nach oben um den Hauselfen bescheit zu sagen. „Und jetzt zu dir, Potter", sagte Malfoy belustigt. „Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um sie? Hast du etwa Angst, das ich ihr weh tue?" „Halte den Mund Malfoy!", rief Harry. Malfoy grinste. „Du weißt noch gar nicht, was ich mit ihr anstelle, Potter. Aber ich gebe dir einen Tipp. Hast du schon ihren Körper gesehen? Wie sie mit ihrer schmalen Taille schwingt, wer kann da schon wiederstehen? Und ihre Oberweite. Da möchte man doch am liebsten zugreifen, oder?" Malfoy sah, das Harry immer wütender wurde, was ihn sehr freute. „Aber man will doch nicht nur das. Man will doch etwas ganz anderes, findest du nicht, Potter?" Harry verstand langsam. „Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa?", begann er wütend zu sagen. „Oh doch, Potter. Und jetzt sei mal ganz ehrlich, hast du nicht auch schon mal daran gedacht?" „Du Mistkerl", sagte Lavender Brown wütend zu Malfoy, wärend Harry an die Gitter rüttelte. „Rühre sie nicht an, ich warne dich!", rief er wütend. „Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach vergewaltigen!", rief Hermine mit weit geöffneten Augen. „Wie kann man bloß auf so eine Idee kommen?!" „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was Granger?", lachte Malfoy. „Ich denke, Katsopolis wird es euch Morgen erzählen. Aber sie kommt nicht mehr zu euch in die Kerker, aber sie darf euch besuchen. Aber ich will nicht mehr verraten, sonst ist es keine Überraschung mehr. Ach ja, Potter. Es sieht aus, als hättest du dich in Katsopolis verliebt. Was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn ich mich mit ihr vergnüge und du nicht?" „Ich würde sie nie vergewaltigen!", rief Harry. „Mache die Kerkertür auf, ich werde dich windelweich prügeln!" „Das würde ich gerne machen, Potter", lachte Malfoy. „Aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen und du weißt was." Mit einem bösen grinsen ging er nach oben.

°°°

Cassandra wurde von den zwei Slytherins in ein großes Schlafzimmer gebracht. Die Tür wurde mit einem Zauber abgeschlossen, so das man sie nur von außen auf machen konnte und nicht von innen. Alles um sie herum war grün, selbst das große Himmelbett. Das Bett war so groß, das 5 Leute problemlos nebeneinander schlafen konnten. Durch die Fenster leuchtete der Mond. Cassandra ging näher hin, um sich die Sterne anzusehen, die sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ein Stern leuchtete besonders hell. Ob dies vielleicht ein Zeichen war, das ihr und den anderen geholfen wird? Doch ihre Gedanken wurden von einem Hauselfen unterbrochen. Er kam mit etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken an, aber diesmal war es kein Wasser und Brot, sondern etwas ganz anderes. So, wie Cassandra es in Hogwarts kannte. Der Hauself stellte es ihr auf einen Nachtschrank neben das Bett. „Der Herr sagte mir, ich sollte ihnen ausrichten, das dieses Nachthemd auf dem Bett für Sie ist", sagte der Hauself. Er verbeugte sich bei Cassandra, ging nach draußen und schloss die Tür. Erst jetzt bemerkte Cassandra, das auf dem Bett ein Nachthemd lag. Es war Himmelblau und sah wunderschön aus. Doch wollte Cassandra es nicht anziehen. Sie wollte erst mal etwas essen. Aber als sie die Gabel und das Messer nahm, konnte sie es nicht. Sie dachte an die anderen im Kerker. Sie hatten nur Wasser und Brot und waren im kalten Kerker, wärend sie in einem warmen, großen Zimmer war und etwas richtiges zu essen hatte. Was wollte Malfoy bloß von ihr? Doch sie hatte so einen Hunger. Sie nahm einfach etwas zu sich und versuchte an gar nichts zu denken, was für sie sehr schwer war, mit dem, was sie gerade durchmachen musste. Als sie aufgegessen und den kalten Kürbissaft ausgetrunken hatte, machte sie das Licht aus und legte sich (ohne sich auszuziehen) in das große Himmelbett, was sehr gemütlich war. Sie schlief auch direkt ein.

°°°

Malfoy ging in sein Schlafzimmer, zog sich dort aus und zog seinen Morgenmantel an. In wenigen Minuten würde es soweit sein. Darauf hatte er schon seit langem gewartet. Sich mit ihr zu vergnügen. Mit Cassandra Katsopolis. Ein böses Grinsen spielte sich wieder auf seine Lippen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und ging aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Er öffnete langsam die Tür von dem zweiten Schlafzimmer, wo er Cassandra schlafen sah. Das Licht lies er aus. Er schloss die Tür. Er zauberte ein paar Kerzen, die in der Luft schwebten. Dann erkannte er das blaue Nachthemd, das auf einem Stuhl lag. Sie hatte es wohl doch nicht angezogen. Aber mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs hatte sie das Nachthemd an und ihre Anziehsachen lagen auf den Stuhl. Er kam immer näher auf das Bett zu. Wie unschuldig sie doch aussah. Im Schlaf sah sie wunderschön aus. Ihre Arme lagen Neben ihren Kopf, was sehr verführerisch aussah. Er fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger sanft über ihre Wange.

°°°

Cassandra wachte auf und sah neben ihrem Bett eine Gestalt, die sie ansah. Sie wollte schreien, doch die Gestalt hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Sei ganz ruhig, ich will nur reden", sagte die Gestalt und legte sich neben ihr hin. Jetzt erkannte Cassandra wer es war. Malfoy. Warum legte er sich bloß neben ihr hin, konnte er sich nicht auf den Stuhl setzen? Und jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Sachen dort lagen. Sie sah an sich herunter und sah, dass sie das blaue Nachthemd an hatte. „Du siehst wirklich toll darin aus", sagte Malfoy, der ihrem Blick nachging. Er sah sie wieder mit diesem hungrigen Blick an. Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund. „Was willst du von mir und was soll das ganze?", fragte Cassandra wütend. „Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt", antwortete Malfoy. „Ich will nur mit dir reden." „Und worüber?" Malfoy kam näher an ihren Körper, doch sie drehte sich schnell um, rückte mehr nach vorne und schlüpfte aus der Decke, damit sie bloß nicht Malfoys Körper an ihren Rücken spüren musste. Aufstehe konnte sie nicht, weil er sie am Arm festhielt. „Du wirst Morgen in die Kerker runtergehen und den anderen sagen, das sie ab Morgen das Haus und den Garten sauber halten sollen und das jeden Tag", sagte Malfoy. „Und was ist mit mir? Wieso komme ich nicht mehr in die Kerker?", fragte Cassandra. „Oh, keine Sorge, dazu kommen wir noch", sagte Malfoy und lachte leise, was Cassandras Nackenhaare zu Berge stiegen lies. „Du kommst auf jeden Fall nicht mehr in die Kerker, weil du etwas von mir bekommst und es sind keine Dinge." Malfoy kam jetzt noch näher und streifte mit seinen Lippen an ihr Ohr. „Ein Kind", flüsterte er leise. Cassandras Augen weiteten sich und bevor sie auch nur etwas sagen konnte, sprach Malfoy einen Zauberspruch und die Decke legte sich fest um ihren Körper. Sie konnte nicht mehr die Decke aufmachen oder irgendwie rausschlüpfen. Was ging hier bloß vor sich? Hatte Cassandra etwa das richtige verstanden, was Malfoy ihr gesagt hatte? Sie blieb geschockt liegen und traute sich noch nicht einmal sich zu Malfoy umzudrehen um ihn zu fragen, ob er es noch mal wiederholen könnte. Ein Arm legte sich langsam um ihre Taille. Cassandra atmete schwer, als sie den Arm spürte. „Schhh, ganz ruhig", hörte sie Malfoy leise sagen. Er legte sich ganz nah an ihren Rücken und Cassandra spürte etwas, was ihr nur noch mehr Angst machte. „Du…du…du hast ja…gar nichts…unter deinem Mantel an!" „Wieso sollte ich etwas drunter an haben?", sagte er und lachte leise.

°°°

Er liebte es mit ihr erst zu spielen. Er würde ihr zeigen, was Angst bedeutet. Er spürte ihr leichtes zittern an seinem Körper. Der Griff um ihre Taille wurde langsam fester und er zog sie an sich. Sie sollte seinen Körper spüren, bevor er sich an ihr vergnügte. „Spürst du ihn?", sagte er verführerisch. „Was meinst du, was so ein Köper alles mit so unschuldigen Mädchen, wie mit dir, anstellen kann?" Cassandra zitterte noch mehr, wodurch sein Hunger nur noch stärker wurde. „Willst du ihn mal sehen?" Cassandra schüttelte hastig ihren Kopf, doch Malfoy drehte sie zu sich um, hielt sie fest und zog seinen Mantel langsam aus. Er warf ihn auf den Stuhl. Mit seinen Zauberstab zauberte er die Decke etwas hoch, damit sie sein männliches Geschlecht sah.

°°°

Cassandra sah ihn. Er war groß und breit, aber sie wollte einfach nur noch weg. Sie wollte wieder zu Hause sein, bei ihren Eltern. Warum tat er ihr das bloß an? Malfoy machte die Decke wieder zu und hielt seinen Zauberstab an ihr Nachthemd. „Jetzt bist du dran", sagte er belustigt. „Nein!", rief Cassandra, doch er hatte schon mit einem Zauberspruch das Nachthemd und ihre Unterwäsche ausgezogen und warf sie dahin, wo sein Mantel war. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie schloss ihre Augen, vielleicht ist das alles nur ein Alptraum. Doch sie musste der Realität entgegen sehen, es war kein Albtraum.

°°°

Malfoy sah ihren wundervollen Köper. Es war für ihn wie ein Traum. Der Köper war so, wie er sich ihn immer vorgestellt hatte, nur noch besser. Und ihre Oberweite war einfach verführerisch. Seine Hand glitt langsam ihren Körper entlang und berührte eine ihrer Brüste. Cassandra wehrte sich heftig, doch er drückte sie an sich, so, das sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Sie waren wie festgeklebt. Haut an Haut. Er sah, wie sich eine Träne in Cassandras Augen bildete. Aber er hatte keinen Mitleid mit ihr, ganz im Gegenteil, es freute ihn. Er hatte sie nun in seiner Hand. Nach so langem warten hatte er endlich das, was er wollte. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Erbe für die Mädchen bzw. Frauen unwiderstehlich sein wird. Er küsste sie langsam und zärtlich. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch er hielt mit einer Hand ihr Kinn fest und mit der anderen Hand glitt er an ihren Körper entlang. Dann wurde er immer hungriger und er legte sich auf sie.

°°°

Malfoy legte sich auf sie. Er war wirklich schwer und es tat ihr etwas weh. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er an ihren Köper herunter bis zum Bauchnabel, den er mit der Zunge umkreiste. Cassandra war wie gelähmt, Sie konnte sich kaum noch rühren. Erstens war es der Schock und zweitens Malfoy, der auf ihr lag. Seine Hände streichelten ihre Taille rauf und runter. Dann kam er wieder nach oben und küsste sie wieder. Und bevor Cassandra ihren Mund zu machen konnte, war er schon mit seiner Zunge drinnen. Sie bemerkte seine Gier. Seine Griffe wurden fester und er sah ihr drohend in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah an ihres. „Wenn du mitmachst und versuchst dich nicht zu wehren, wird es auch gar nicht wehtun und es wird ganz schnell gehen. Aber wenn du genau das Gegenteil machst, wird es sehr wehtun und viel länger dauern!" „Nein, bitte nicht!", flehte Cassandra doch Malfoy lachte nur leise und bevor Cassandra noch was sagen konnte, war er in sie eingedrungen. Es tat ihr sehr weh, denn sie war noch Jungfrau. Sie war doch erst 15. Sollte sie etwa mitmachen? Aber sie wollte nicht, sie liebte ihn gar nicht, aber diese Schmerzen!

°°°

Malfoy liebte es, wenn sie ihn so anflehte. Es war ihm egal, ob es ihr wehtun würde oder nicht. Ihm war im Moment alles egal. Sie hatte die Wahl. Er stöhnte, wodurch Cassandra nur noch mehr wimmerte. Es war sein erstes mal und es gefiel ihm.

°°°

Er wurde immer schneller und es tat immer mehr weh. Dann versuchte sie langsam mitzumachen, doch die Schmerzen gingen trotzdem nicht weg. Sein stöhnen wurde immer lauter und seine rhythmischen Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger. Und dann wurden sie langsamer. Aber dann versuchte Cassandra von ihm weg zu kommen. Das Sperma durfte nicht in ihr rein, sie durfte nicht schwanger werden!

°°°

Er wurde langsamer und er vergoss sich in ihr. Cassandra versuchte sich heftig zu wehren, doch Malfoy hielt sie gut fest, damit das Sperma in Ruhe in ihr rein kam. Dann rollte er zur Seite. Cassandra lag reglos da und weinte. „Ach, jetzt weine doch nicht", sagte er mit einem bösen grinsen. „Du solltest erst weinen, wenn es ein Mädchen wird. Denn dann werden wir es noch mal tun, bis du einen Jungen bekommst!" Cassandra weinte noch mehr. Malfoy zog sie an sich und sah ihr ganz tief in ihre blauen Augen, die von Tränen glitzerten. „Dieses Kind wird mein Erbe sein", sagte er leise. „Und du wirst dich um ihn kümmern, wenn er auf die Welt ist. Und er soll gesund auf die Welt kommen. Und deshalb wirst du gut versorgt. Sei froh, dass du es bist, die ich nehme, denn sonst müsstest du weiter in diesem dunklen, kalten Kerker leben! Wenn du willst, kannst du Morgen früh in diesem Haus spazieren gehen oder in den Garten, aber ganz raus kommst du nicht. Versuche es erst gar nicht. Denn überall sind Slytherins, die aufpassen, das keiner abhauen kann."

°°°

Cassandra wollte das alles gar nicht hören. Sie machte ihre Augen zu und versuchte einzuschlafen. Sie bemerkte, das Malfoy seinen Griff lockerte und seinen Arm um ihre Taille hatte. Doch dann, bemerkte sie eine Flüssigkeit an ihren Beinen. Malfoy bemerkte es auch und machte die Decke hoch. „Oh, also noch Jungfrau", sagte er, als er das Blut zwischen Cassandras Beine sah. Er zauberte es weg. Cassandra war geschockt, aber auch sehr müde. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und beide schliefen ein.

**2**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Cassandra auf. Sie dachte, es wäre alles nur ein großer Albtraum gewesen, aber dann sah sie Malfoy neben sich liegen. Beide waren noch nackt. Es war also doch kein Alptraum. Sie versuchte sich von seinem Griff zu befreien, doch dann öffneten sich ganz schnell seine grauen Augen und sie schrie kurz vor Schreck. „Du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen, oder?", sagte Malfoy bedrohlich. Sein Griff wurde fester und er sah sie mit seinen kalten Augen an. „N-nein", stotterte sie. Das war garantiert nicht Cassandra Katsopolis, aber was sollte sie machen? Sie wollte nicht, das er ihr es noch einmal an tut und deshalb sollte sie etwas vorsichtiger sein.

°°°

Malfoy genoss es, als sie vor ihm stotterte. Er spürte ihre Angst. „Gut so", sagte er leise. „Ziehe dich jetzt besser an, du wirst mit mir unten Frühstücken. Und dann wirst du runter in die Kerker gehen und den Gefangenen bescheit sagen, was ich dir Gestern Nacht gesagt habe!" „Ich bin doch nicht dein Dienstmädchen!", rief Cassandra. Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte wohl doch nicht so viel Angst, wie er gedacht hatte. Aber das würde auch kein Problem für ihn sein. „Na schön. Wenn dir das lieber ist." Er ging mit seinem Geschlecht näher an ihres, ging ein bisschen rauf und runter und stöhnte extra. Er sah dabei in Cassandras Augen, die ihn ängstlich ansahen. „Okay", sagte sie hastig. „I-ich komme gleich runter u-und dann sage ich den a-anderen be-be-scheit." „Genauso will ich es von dir hören", sagte Malfoy mit einem bösen lachen. Dann stand er auf, zog seinen Mantel an und ging raus.

°°°

Cassandra blieb noch liegen. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und blieb erstmal so. Nach ein paar Minuten kam eine Hauselfe rein, die Cassandras Koffer mit sich schleppte und ihn in ihr Zimmer abstellte. Sie verbeugte sich noch vor Cassandra und ging dann wieder. Cassandra stand langsam auf und sah in ihren Koffer. Sie nahm sich neue Anziehsachen raus und zog sich an. Nachdem sie ihre Haare gekämmt hatte, ging sie runter. Sie fand das Frühstückszimmer und sah, das Malfoy schon dort saß. Sie setzte sich langsam hin, aber weit weg von Malfoy. „Wie willst du denn das Kind nennen?", fragte Malfoy. Cassandra antwortete nicht darauf. Sie wollte keine Minute daran denken, dass sie schwanger war, doch er erinnerte sie immer daran. „Nur zu, ich lasse dir den Spaß", sagte Malfoy. „Du kannst dem Kind einen Namen geben, denn wenn der Name ihn später nicht gefällt, kann er ihn einfach umändern, so wie es der dunkle Lord getan hatte." Er lies sie wohl nie in Ruhe. „Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte sie. Malfoy sagte nichts mehr und aß weiter. Als Cassandra fertig war, ging sie so schnell wie möglich hinunter in die Kerker, damit sie Malfoy für kurze Zeit los war. „Cassandra!", rief Harry, als er sie sah. Die anderen sahen zu ihr hin und warteten gespannt darauf, was Cassandra zu erzählen hatte. „Er hat es doch nicht wirklich getan, oder?", fragte Ginny leise. Cassandra versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch sie brach in Tränen aus. „Doch. Er hat mich..." Harry streckte seine Hand durch die Gitter zu ihr aus und hielt ihre fest. „Wir wissen es", sagte er leise. „Keine Sorge, es wird alles gut." „Nicht weinen", sagte ein Ravenclaw. „Was geschieht jetzt mit dir?", fragte Ron leise. Cassandra erzählte ihnen alles, was Malfoy ihr erzählt hatte. „Einen Erben?", fragte Harry geschockt. „Du bist noch gar nicht volljährig, was denkt er sich bloß dabei!", sagte Hermine laut. „Du tust mir wirklich leid", sagte Harry traurig. „Ist schon gut", sagte Cassandra. „Ich werde schon irgendwie damit klar kommen und irgendwann werde ich mich bei ihm rächen. Ich sollte euch sagen, das ihr ab heute jeden Tag das Haus und den Garten sauber halten solltet. Die Slytherins würden dafür sorgen, das ihr es wirklich tut. Aber ich helfe euch dabei." „Das musst du nicht", sagte Hermine ernst. „Du kannst nichts dafür." „Aber ich tue es trotzdem", sagte Cassandra. „Nein, das tust du nicht", sagte eine kalte Stimme. Malfoy kam von seinem Versteck. „Ich habe alles mitgehört." „Aber du warst doch eben...", begann Cassandra, doch Malfoy unterbrach sie. „Appariert", sagte er. „Und Potter, nehme die Finger von ihr weg, sie gehört mir", sagte er kalt zu Harry. „Sie gehört niemanden! Glaubst du etwa, sie ist glücklich mit dir?", rief Harry vor Wut. „Das bist du doch, oder?", sagte Malfoy mit seiner bedrohlichen Stimme zu Cassandra. Er ging ganz nah an ihr ran, tat ein Bein zwischen ihre und stöhnte leise in ihr Ohr. „Cassandra, lasse dir von diesem Idioten keine Angst einjagen!", rief Ron. „Darling?", sagte Malfoy mit einem bedrohlichen kalten Blick. Cassandra atmete schwer. Sie wollte wirklich nicht noch mal vergewaltigt werden, die anderen wussten gar nicht, was für Schmerzen das sind. „Ja, ich bin glücklich mit dir", murmelte sie. „Eine kluge Antwort", sagte Malfoy und grinste böse zu Harry. „Ihr werdet gleich anfangen das Haus und den Garten sauber zu machen, gleich kommen die Slytherins runter und werden euch die Kerkertür aufmachen. Und kommt erst gar nicht auf die Idee abzuhauen, sonst lernen manche von euch den Todesfluch kennen!" Dann wendete er sich zu Cassandra . „Und wenn ich irgendwie erfahre, das du den anderen hilfst, weißt du, was ich mit dir machen werde!" Mit diesen Worten verlies er den Kerker. Cassandra sah die anderen kurz noch an und ging schnell nach oben. „Er macht ihr mit seiner Vergewaltigung Angst", sagte Hermine. „Da kann sie wirklich nichts für." Harry antwortete nicht. Er dachte nur noch darüber nach, wie er Cassandra helfen könnte. Cassandra ging etwas in den Garten und genoss die frische Luft und den Wind, der durch ihre Haare wehte. Sie war froh das die anderen wenigstens an die frische Luft konnten. Sie sah sich im Garten um. Er war sehr groß und in der Mitte war ein großer Springbrunnen. Sie setzte sich dort auf die Steine. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen ein paar Schüler in den Garten. Darunter auch Harry. „Harry!", rief Cassandra und rannte zu ihm hin. „Wir müssen auf die Muggelart den Garten in Ordnung bringen", sagte Harry. „Malfoy hatte sich natürlich einen Spaß daraus gemacht und mir gesagt, das ich die ganzen Blätter in diesem großen Garten, wie ich gerade sehe, wegräumen muss und zwar mit meinen Händen. Aber das kenne ich ja schon von den Dursleys. Zum Glück weiß Malfoy das nicht." Harry grinste und Cassandra lachte. „Endlich lachst du wieder", sagte Harry. Die beiden kamen sich näher. „Ich möchte nicht das du weinst", sagte Harry. „Das passt nicht zu dir." „Ich hoffe, das ich überhaupt noch einen Grund habe zu lachen", sagte Cassandra. „Aber das hast du doch gerade", sagte Harry leise. Cassandra lächelte. „Schon wieder", sagte Harry. „Ganz egal, was passiert, irgendwie lachst du immer, also sage mir nicht, das es keinen Grund dafür gibt." „Rate mal, was der Grund ist", sagte Cassandra leise und die beiden waren kurz davor sich zu küssen. „Hey, Potter!", rief ein Slytherin und unterbrach die beiden. „Arbeiten, nicht flirten. Das werde ich Malfoy erzählen!" Die beiden gingen schnell auseinander. „Tut mir leid", sagte Cassandra. „Nein, es tut mir leid", erwiderte Harry. „Ich arbeite jetzt besser, sonst bekomme ich noch eine Aufgabe das ganze Haus mit meinen Händen aufzuräumen." Cassandra lachte wieder. „Hauptsache du lachst wieder und das freut mich für dich", sagte Harry und ging die Blätter einsammeln. Cassandra sah ihn noch nach. Er hatte es geschafft sie wieder zum lachen zu bringen. Am Abend mussten alle wieder in ihre Kerker, außer Cassandra, die mit Malfoy Abendessen musste. Erst war es leise, doch dann unterbrach Malfoy die Stille: „Ich will nicht mehr, das du mit Potter sprichst!", sagte er kalt. „Wieso denn das?", fragte Cassandra und versuchte ein Unschuldsmiene aufzuziehen. „Tu nicht so unschuldig", spuckte Malfoy. „Man hat mir heute erzählt was vor sich ging. Ihr hättet euch beinahe geküsst!" „Jetzt reicht es mir!", rief Cassandra und stand auf. „Ich bin weder deine Freundin noch mit dir verheiratet und ich liebe dich gar nicht, es ist mein Privatleben! Er hatte mich wieder zum lachen gebracht, was man von dir oder den Slytherins nicht erwarten kann! Wenn du ein gesundes Kind willst, sollte ich auch glücklich sein und keine 9 Monate lang trübselig dreinschauen!"

°°°

Malfoy stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Sie hatte kein Recht ihn so anzuschreien. Aber wenn es um seinen Erben ging, musste ihn etwas einfallen. „Na gut, du kannst mit Potter reden, aber mit nicht weniger als 1 Meter Abstand!" „Denn keiner darf dich mit dir amüsieren außer ich." Er streichelte ihren Arm entlang. Cassandra sah ihn nur noch wütend an. „Du wirst schon noch Angst bekommen", sagte Malfoy. Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre stechend blauen Augen.

°°°

Nach ein paar Wochen musste Cassandra sich häufig übergeben. Nach ein paar Monaten musste ein 17 jähriger Ravenclaw aus den Kerkern, der sich als Arzt gut auskannte, bei Cassandra nachsehen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen war und wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war es ein Junge. Cassandra wollte aber überhaupt kein Baby haben. Sie wollte es am liebsten abtreiben. Nur leider konnte sie es nicht, weil sie, egal wo sie war, von den Slytherins beobachtet wurde, sei es von den Jungen oder von den Mädchen. Sie hatte keine Ruhe, Malfoy wollte unbedingt das Kind. Aber zum Glück konnte sie wenigstens mit ihren Freunden reden und am allermeisten bereitete es ihr Freude, wenn sie mit Harry reden durfte. Und dann war es soweit. Die Wehen traten ein und das Baby musste rausgeholt werden. Sie wollte ihn erst gar nicht sehen, aber als sie den Kleinen sah, bekam sie auf einmal ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Man sagte ihr, es sei eine leichte Geburt gewesen. Drei Stunden Wehen und eine schnelle Niederkunft. Aber wenn das leicht war, würde sie nie das Gegenteil erleben wollen! Noch nie hatte sie solche Schmerzen gehabt, noch nie ihre weiblichen Körperteile in einer solchen Aufruhr erlebt, das sie sich gar nicht mehr wieder erkannte. Muskeln und Krämpfe und Kontraktionen, abwechselnd wach und bewusstlos, Schmerzensschreie, Freudenschreie und dann lag dieses feuchte rosafarbene Wesen auf ihren Bauch und bewegte sich bereits auf ihre Brust zu. Sein Instinkt trieb es dazu, noch bevor die Nabelschnur durchgetrennt wurde. Nun lag er in feines Leinen gehüllt friedlich schlafend in einem Korb neben Cassandras Bett. Die kleinen blauen Augen geschlossen, die kleinen Hände fest zusammengeballt, als sei er tief in Gedanken. Oh, was für ein Schatz! Was für eine Freude! Und sie wusste auch schon, wie sie ihn nennen würde, Alex!

**3**

Schon sehr früh am Morgen kam Malfoy in Cassandras Zimmer um sich seinen Sohn anzusehen. Er konnte die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen, er wollte unbedingt seinen Erben sehen. Und da lag er. In feines Leinen gehüllt in einem Korb. Er sah wirklich hübsch aus! Einen gesunden Sohn! Und er wusste auch schon, was er zuerst tun würde. Er ging mittags mit dem kleinen runter in die Kerker und zeigte ihn Potter. „Sieh mal Potter. Das ist mein Sohn. Von Cassandra." „Was ist mit ihr, geht es ihr gut?", fragte Harry hastig. „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, aber ich verrate es nicht", lachte Malfoy. Cassandra ging es gut. Doch Malfoy wollte es Potter nicht sagen, weil er wusste, das er so leiden würde. „Verdammt, sag es mir endlich, du Drecksack!", schrie Harry und rüttelte an die Gitter. „Harry, beruhige dich!", sagte Hermine laut. „Cassandra geht es bestimmt gut." „Glaubst du wirklich, Granger?", sagte Malfoy mit einem grinsen. Dann ging er nach oben und legte das Baby neben Cassandras Bett. „Solange werden die Slytherins das Baby versorgen und wenn es dir besser geht, wirst du es tun!"

°°°

Cassandra nickte nur. Sie musste sich von der Geburt erholen und war erstmal froh, das Malfoy sie in Ruhe lies. Aber sie bemerkte schon, das Malfoy wusste, das sie das Baby liebte. Ihren kleinen Alex.

°°°

Er wusste, das sie diesen Jungen liebte. Und deshalb war es für ihn auch nicht so schwer sie zu zwingen sich um das Baby zu sorgen. Er brauchte wohl noch nicht einmal etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte ihn Alex genannt. Auch gut, das war ihm egal. Er konnte ihn jederzeit umändern, wenn er alt genug war. Solange vergnügte Malfoy sich mit den anderen Mädchen aus Slytherin, mit denen er keine Probleme hatte. Sie machten alle mit. Doch kein Körper von denen war so toll, wie Cassandras Körper. Wenn sie ihre Figur wieder hatte, wollte er sich unbedingt noch mal mit ihr vergnügen! Er vergnügte sich gerade mit einer Slytherin. „Du warst wirklich gut", sagte sie. „Hast du Morgen wieder Zeit?" „Nein", sagte Malfoy kalt. „Ich bin jetzt müde, gehe!" Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was ist denn?", wisperte er. „Ich will schlafen, gehe jetzt!" Das Mädchen zog sich wütend an und ging raus. Er musste feststellen, das Cassandra die einzige Person war, die er liebte. Und deshalb war er auch immer so schnell eifersüchtig, wenn sie mit Potter redete. Sie durfte ihn nicht verlassen, ob sie ihn nun lieben würde oder nicht, sie gehörte ihm. Und er wusste, irgendwann würde sie aufgeben und ihn an sich ran lassen und vielleicht sogar mitmachen ohne einmal daran zu denken, sich zu wehren. Ach, was heißt vielleicht? Sie wird es tun, da war er sich sicher! Er hatte die halbe Nacht darüber nachgedacht, bis er endlich eingeschlafen war.

°°°

In ein paar Monaten hatte Cassandra ihre Figur wieder und konnte sich endlich wieder mehr bewegen. Der kleine Alex lachte viel, er kam genau auf sie. Immer wenn sie von ihm ein Foto machte, lachte er immer in die Kamera. Man konnte immer sehen, wie er auf dem Bild lachte, es war noch keines da, wo er weinte oder traurig aussah. Seit Alex da war, war sie nicht mehr so traurig. Er schenkte ihr Mut und Freude. Die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs freuten sich für Cassandra und waren nun nicht mehr so trübselig. Harry freute sich am meisten für Cassandra. Die beiden unterhielten sich oft im Haus oder im Garten. Man könnte meinen, Harrys neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung wäre im Haus oder im Garten arbeiten. Harry sah sie jetzt oft lachen und konnte auch mal den kleinen Alex halten. Aber das Problem war, das Malfoy die beiden immer beobachtete, wenn sie sich unterhielten. Cassandra verstand nicht warum, er hatte doch seinen Erben, also was wollte er noch? Sie glaubte einfach nicht, das so eine Person, die so etwas mit ihr anstellte, in sie verliebt war! Aber wie sie bemerkt hatte, dachte dieser blonde Slytherin ganz anders. Für Alex wurde ein Kinderzimmer gemacht. Man brauchte es nicht extra zu bauen, die Malfoys hatten so viele Zimmer frei, das 3 groß Familien Problemlos da wohnen konnten. Cassandra gab den kleinen noch einen Kuss und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Es war eine heiße Nacht und sie schlief mit einem luftigen Nachthemd.

°°°

Es war eine heiße Nacht und Cassandra hatte ihre tollt Figur wieder. Er bewunderte an ihr, das es so schnell ging. Er ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und sah, das sie noch wach war und auf dem Bett ein Buch las. Sie drehte sich zu ihn um. „Eine heiße Nacht, nicht?", sagte er Verführerisch. Er sah ihr luftiges Nachthemd. Wieder bekam er diesen hungrigen Blick. „Was willst du?", fragte Cassandra. „Du hast jetzt deinen Erben, also kannst du mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe lassen! Es sind noch viele Slytherin Mädchen da, mit denen du das machen kannst, aber nicht mehr mit mir!" „Aber du hast einen besseren Körper und es macht Spaß mit deiner Furcht zu spielen", sagte Malfoy mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Er kam näher. „Wie wäre es, Cassy?" Cassandra stand schnell auf und lief zu Tür, doch Malfoy war schneller und stellte sich vor der Tür. „Du stehst auf Spielchen? Warum hast du mir das nicht vorher erzählt?", sagte er langsam. Mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs war die Tür abgeschlossen. Dann ging er drohend näher zu Cassandra hin, die ein paar Schritte zurück ging. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich freuen", sagte Malfoy lässig. „Denn ich bin der jenige, auf den die Slytherins hören, es sind meine Anhänger. Und ich bin in dich verliebt und der Vater von deinem Kind. Die Mädchen aus Slytherin sind auf dich eifersüchtig. Denke mal darüber nach!" „Wenn das Liebe sein soll, dann solltest du mich nicht zu etwas zwingen!", rief Cassandra. „Ach, wieder dieses Geleier", seufzte Malfoy. „So etwas ähnliches hat Potter auch gesagt. Du redest viel zu oft mit ihm, mir kommt es langsam so vor, als hättet ihr eine heimliche Liebe, wovon ich nichts weiß!" „Und wenn schon!", sagte Cassandra laut. „Er ist ganz anders, er hat mich am Anfang wieder zum lachen gebracht, nachdem du mich..."

°°°

Cassandra konnte es nicht aussprechen. Immer, wenn sie an dieses Wort dachte war ihr wieder ganz anders. Sie konnte sich noch an jedem einzelnen Schmerz erinnern. Malfoy lachte leise. „Nachdem ich dich was?", fragte er belustigt. Cassandra kam es vor, als wüsste er schon, was sie meinte, aber er wollte ihr wieder die gleiche Angst einjagen. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie dieses Gefühl ist", sagte er und kam mit ganz schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und hielt ihren Arm fest. „Wenn du mitmachen würdest, wüsstest du es, aber du hast ja lieber Angst und verkriechst dich, wärend ich die ganze Arbeit machen muss!" „Ich will überhaupt nichts von dir!", schrie Cassandra. „Aber ich will es und da hast du keinen Grund mich einfach so kalt abblitzen zu lassen! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

°°°

Malfoy wusste jetzt, wie er ihr Angst machte. Er ging mit diesen Worten ganz nah an ihr ran, sah ihr ganz tief in ihre Augen, legte seinen Arm um ihren Taille und zog sie so fest an sich, wie er konnte. Cassandra versuchte sich loszureißen, doch er war zu stark für sie. „Jetzt stellen wir mal eines klar", flüsterte er ihr drohend ins Ohr. „Du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Du gehörst mir und was mir gehört, lasse ich nicht mehr los. Und das gilt besonders für dich, darling! Ich mache mit dir, was ich will, du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" Dann warf er sie auf's Bett, setzte sich auf sie und hielt ihre Hände neben ihren Kopf fest. „Lass mich los!", rief Cassandra. „Was ist denn, Cassy?", sagte Malfoy belustigt. „Angst?" „Lass mich doch endlich gehen!", sagte Cassandra mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. „Du gehst erst, wenn ich es dir sage", flüsterte Malfoy. Mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs war sie nur noch in BH und Unterhose. Bei sich machte er das gleiche und er war nur noch in schwarzen Boxershorts. Ihre Hände hielt er immer noch fest und küsste ihren schmalen Körper.

°°°

Cassandra wimmerte, sie wollte nur noch woanders sein, da, wo Malfoy sie in Ruhe lassen würde. Zu ihrem kleinen Alex. Doch Malfoy lies sie nicht los und machte weiter. Sie schloss ganz fest die Augen, denn wenn sie ihn sah, wie er an ihr herum fummelte, würden die ganzen Erinnerungen wieder kommen. Sie spürte, wie er sie küsste, aber es war kein zärtlicher Kuss. Dieser Kuss wurde immer gieriger.

°°°

Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er konnte nicht mehr so zärtlich mit ihr umgehen, er wollte es härter angehen. Er strich mit seinen Händen fest an ihrer Taille entlang, rauf und runter, wodurch sein Hunger stärker wurde. Dann zog er blitzschnell ihren BH aus und küsste ihre Brüste. Cassandra schrie auf und versuchte sich wieder loszureißen und schlug um sich. Es reichte ihm langsam, er kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an ihres. „Wenn du jetzt nicht still hältst, kannst du damit rechnen, das Potter schmerzhaft dafür büßen muss!", sagte er mit der bedrohlichsten Stimme, die er hatte, wobei er selber zugeben musste, das er wie der Teufel klang und das gefiel ihm.

°°°

Er klang wie der Teufel. Sie wollte nicht, das Harry wegen ihr büßen musste. ‚Für Harry', dachte sie und blieb ruhig liegen. Malfoy machte weiter und zog langsam ihre Unterhose aus. „Warte!", schrie Cassandra. „Ich dachte, du tust es nicht mehr, weil du doch nur deinen Erben wolltest." „Wer sagt, das ich das nicht mehr tue?", fragte Malfoy und lachte laut, was Cassandra nur noch mehr Angst machte. „Nein, oh bitte, ich tue alles was du willst, nur verschone mich damit!", flehte Cassandra. Er musste doch irgendwann Mitleid bekommen!

°°°

Malfoy lachte nur. Sie klang so süß, wenn sie ihn anflehte. „Flehe ruhig weiter, da stehe ich drauf", flüsterte Malfoy und zog ihre Unterhose ganz aus. Seine Boxershorts zog er auch aus und kurz darauf war er in sie eingedrungen. Diesmal hatte er so einen Verlangen nach ihr. Diese Hitze, seinen Hunger, diesen schmalen, attraktiven Körper. Er war richtig tief in ihr drinnen und wurde immer schneller und sein Stöhnen immer lauter.

°°°

Wieder dieser Schmerz. Diesmal war es zwar nicht so doll, wie letztens, was wohl daran lag, das sie keine Jungfrau mehr war, aber es war trotzdem noch am schmerzen. Er wurde immer schneller und sie versuchte an Harry und an Alex zu denken, damit sie die Schmerzen wenigstens etwas ertragen konnte. Sein Stöhnen versuchte sie zu überhören. Endlich wurde er langsamer.

°°°

Er wurde langsamer und vergoss sich in ihr. Dann lies er sich auf sie fallen. Er rollte vergnügt zur Seite und zog sich an, wärend Cassandra die Decke nahm und sich weinend darin vergrub. „Eigentlich solltest du froh sein", sagte Malfoy, ohne Mitleid mit ihr zu haben. „Du hast doch schon Alex sehr gerne. Und wenn du jetzt noch ein Kind bekommst, hast du zwei. Aber das zweite Kind ist für mich nutzlos. Es ist deine Sache, was damit anstellst, mir ist nur der Junge wichtig."

°°°

Cassandra sagte nichts. Sie wollte am liebsten sterben, von den Todesfluch getroffen werden. Das war im Moment ihr größter Wunsch. Sie sah Malfoy erst gar nicht an und hörte, wie er die Tür aufmachte, das Licht aus zauberte und raus ging.

**4**

Cassandra versuchte es zu verheimlichen, das sie schwanger war, aber nach ein paar Monaten konnte sie es nicht mehr. Die anderen fragten sie aber nicht danach, sie konnten es sich schon denken. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, das es ein Mädchen wird. Doch Harry brachte sie wieder zum lachen, mit nur ein paar Wörtern. Er mochte sie wirklich sehr und sie ihn. Und dann kam das Kind zur Welt. Doch es waren unerträgliche Schmerzen. Man musste fast sieben Stunden an ihr Bett arbeiten, um das Leben von Cassandra und das ihres Kindes zu retten. Doch zum Glück war das Kind gesund. Cassandra nannte sie Samantha. Sie lebte, die kleine Samantha. Mit ihren strahlend blauen Augen und leider auch mit Malfoys strenger Miene. Aber sie war ein sehr hübsches Baby und jeder fand sie unheimlich süß. Alex war inzwischen schon 1 Jahr alt und seine blauen Augen, die er als Säugling hatte, wurden braun. Er konnte nun laufen und es war niedlich wie er ein paar Worte reden konnte, wie „Mami", „Daddy" und ein paar andere Sachen. Cassandra zeigte ihm seine kleine Schwester und verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit ihren Kindern. Die Jahre vergingen und Alex war 5 Jahre, Samantha war 4 Jahre alt. Alex hatte braunes Haar und mit seinen braunen Augen sah er wirklich niedlich aus. Samantha hatte blondes Haar, was sie wohl von Malfoy geerbt hatte, nur das es kein silberblondes Haar war, sondern aschblond. Ihre Augen waren blau-grau (Wenn sie sich manchmal grau färbten, könnte man meinen, Malfoy sähe einen direkt in die Augen) und sie hatte wunderschöne Locken. Die beiden tobten im Haus oder im Garten, nicht im klaren, was wirklich los war. Sie wussten nicht, das die Gefangenen auf der guten Seite waren oder was Malfoy mit Cassandra anstellte, das er Menschen tötet oder das Cassandra Malfoy gar nicht liebte. Aber das sollten sie in einem so zarten Alter erst gar nicht erfahren. Sie waren noch viel zu jung!

°°°

Malfoy musste zugeben, das Alex und Samantha wirklich hübsche Kinder waren. Jeder Slytherin sagte es ihm. Und das alles durch Cassandra. Er war stolz auf seine Leistung. Samantha war ihn doch nicht so egal, wie er gesagt hatte. Sie hatte seine strenge Miene geerbt, wenn sie wütend war und ihre blau-grauen Augen färbten sich manchmal in grau, genauso grau, wie seine Augen. Das gab ihn schon so eine kleine Freude, doch er zeigte sie nicht. Aber Samantha wäre eine gute Vertreterin für seinen Erben Alex. Cassandra war nun 20 Jahre und damit Erwachsen, wie er. Sie war viel hübscher geworden. Sie hatte jetzt ihre Haare kürzer, bis zum Hals. Das stand ihr wirklich gut. Er hatte sich gedacht Cassandra zu verführen, das sie auf seine Seite kommt und deshalb schenkte er ihr für den Anfang teure Ohrringe. Die hatte er sich früher gekauft hatte, um es dem Mädchen zu schenken, die er liebte, damit er schneller an sie ran kam. Cassandra wollte sie erst nicht anziehen, aber er zwang sie dazu. Sie sah hübsch darin aus, hübscher ging es nicht mehr. Er wollte ihr noch was schenken, doch damit wartete er bis zum Abend.

°°°

Malfoy hatte sie dazu gezwungen diese Ohrringe anzuziehen. Sie sahen wirklich toll aus und sehr teuer, aber sie wollte nichts von ihm geschenkt kriegen. Was er ihr angetan hatte, konnte sie nie vergessen. Doch er hatte sie dazu gebracht, so, das sie die Ohrringe anziehen musste. Am Abend brachte sie die Kinder ins Bett (Samantha hatte jetzt auch ihr eigenes Zimmer) und ging dann in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie saß am Spiegel und legte ihr Schmuck ab, als Malfoy rein kam. „Keine Sorge, ich habe nichts schlimmes vor", sagte er sanft. „Das überrascht mich", sagte Cassandra kalt.

°°°

Malfoy betrachtete sie in ihrem dunkelblauen Morgenmantel aus Seide. Sie sah so hübsch aus, doch er musste leider wiederstehen. „Ich habe etwas für dich", sagte er und ging auf sie zu. Er holte aus seinem Umhang ein Schmuckkästchen raus und öffnete es. Da drin war eine goldene Kette mit einem Saphir als Herzform dran.

°°°

Cassandra sah die Kette in dem Spiegel. Das konnte sie wirklich nicht annehmen. „Ich will dir damit eine Freude machen", sagte Malfoy. „Du kannst mir nur eine Freude machen, indem du die Gefangenen frei lässt und ihnen und mir unsere Zauberstäbe wieder gibst." „Soweit will ich nicht gehen", lachte Malfoy. Er nahm die Kette aus dem Schmuckkästchen, stellte es auf den Tisch und legte Cassandra vorsichtig die Kette um ihren Hals. „Du siehst darin wunderschön aus", sagte er. „Ich will, das wir uns vertragen. Wie haben schließlich Kinder." „Glaubst du etwa, wenn du mit Geschenken bei mir ankommst, werde ich dir verzeihen?", rief Cassandra. „Du hast schlimme Sachen mit mir angestellt und lässt meine engsten Freunde im Kerker leiden! Glaubst du etwa, ich soll dir deswegen verzeihen!" „Die Gefangenen werden mit Essen versorgt und können jedes Wochenende nach draußen, um sich frei zu bewegen", sagte Malfoy. „Und in der Woche müssen sie arbeiten, wie es eben normal so ist, aber können sich unterhalten. Damit sie nicht stinken, werden sie mit einem Zauber gepflegt, was wollen sie denn noch, das man ihnen die Füße küsst?!" Malfoy hatte Recht. Er hatte seine Meinung geändert und es für die anderen leichter gemacht. Trotzdem mussten sie noch leiden. „Aber du folterst sie trotzdem noch!", rief Cassandra wütend. „Wir haben Kinder!", wisperte Malfoy. „Warum wohl?", sagte Cassandra kalt. Malfoy ignorierte sie und sprach weiter. „Sie wollen natürlich, das ihre Eltern sich gut verstehen! Ich schlage vor, das wir uns gut verstehen sollen, bis die zwei alt genug sind, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren!" Cassandra sagte nichts mehr und blieb ruhig. „Denke noch mal darüber nach und sage es mir Morgen früh beim Frühstück. Ach ja und ziehe die Kette und die Ohrringe an." Dann ging er aus ihr Schlafzimmer. Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück ging Cassandra runter und setzte sich neben ihren Kindern. Als die beiden fertig waren gingen sie in den Garten und Cassandra und Malfoy waren alleine. „Hast du dich entschieden?", fragte er. „Ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag", sagte Cassandra. „Ich finde, wir sollten uns nur in der Nähe von unseren Kindern gut verstehen." „Und wenn wir nicht in der Nähe von unseren Kindern sind?", fragte er und grinste fies. Cassandra wusste schon, worauf er hinaus wollte, aber sie antwortete nicht darauf. Mittags ging Cassandra etwas im Haus spazieren und wollte die anderen im Kerker besuchen. Doch auf den Weg, sah sie in einer Ecke einen grünen Lichtstrahl. „Gut so, weiter", hörte sie eine Stimme sagen, die ganz nach Malfoy klang. Sie ging schnell hin und sah, das Alex mit den Todesfluch übte, indem er auf Insekten zielte. Hinter ihm stand Malfoy, der ihn dabei beobachtete. „Alex, höre auf damit!", sagte Cassandra zu dem kleinen, der es auch tat. „Gehe jetzt bitte in dein Zimmer." „Aber Mommy, Daddy meinte, so etwas ist wichtig und es macht Spaß", begann der kleine, doch Cassandra sah ihn streng an und er ging achselzuckend nach oben. „Wie kannst du bloß auf die Idee kommen ihn den Todesfluch beizubringen?", schrie Cassandra. „Er ist erst fünf!" „Es ist mein Erbe und ich bringe ihn bei, was ich will und wann ich es will!", sagte Malfoy. „Aber was ist, wenn er ihn an seiner Schwester ausprobiert?", rief Cassandra. „Das tut er nicht", erwiderte Malfoy. „Ich habe ihn vorher alles erklärt, also denke nicht, das ich kein guter Vater bin!" „Wenn du ein guter Vater wärst, dann würdest du nicht so etwas tun und dann auch noch so früh!", sagte Cassandra laut.

°°°

Cassandra machte ihn langsam wütend. Er kam näher und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Wenn du willst, das wir uns gut verstehen, solltest du mir und meinen Erben nicht dazwischen kommen, sonst könnte ich ganz schnell meine Meinung ändern und bevor du auch nur bis drei zählen kannst, wirst du wieder vor mir zittern. Und du weißt, wie das passiert." Cassandra sah ihn an und sagte nichts mehr. „Du hast nur die Aufgabe dich um die zwei zu kümmern, aber ich werde ihnen was beibringen!" „Ich dachte, du willst nur Alex als Erben", sagte Cassandra leise. „Aber Samantha wäre eine gute Anhängerin und sie ist schließlich meine Tochter", sagte er und lachte leise. Keiner von den zweien hatte bemerkt, das Alex wieder runtergekommen war und gelauscht hatte. Als er die Schritte von ihnen gehört hatte, lief er schnell nach oben in sein Zimmer und tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

°°°

Am Abend las Cassandra Alex und Samantha eine Geschichte vor. Samantha kam solange in das Bett von Alex um die Geschichte mitzuhören. „Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute", las Cassandra. „Ende. So, schlaft jetzt. Willst du in dein Zimmer, Sam?" „Nein, ich bleibe bei Alex", antwortete sie. Alex ging das Gespräch von seinen Eltern nicht aus dem Kopf. „Mommy?", fragte er. „Ist Daddy böse?" Cassandra sah ihn erstaunt an und Samantha hörte gespannt zu. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte sie. Hatte er etwa irgendwas mitbekommen? „Nur so", sagte er. Aber Cassandra konnte ihn nicht die Wahrheit sagen. „Schlaf jetzt", sagte sie nur und deckte die beiden mehr zu. „Was habt ihr da in euren Händen?", fragte Cassandra und machte die Decke auf. Sie hatten Kekse in ihren Händen. „Ihr kleinen Krümelmonster, habt ihr euch heimlich an die Keksdose geschlichen?" Sie kitzelte die beiden und sie lachten. Keiner von den dreien sah, das sie kalte graue Augen aus einer dunklen Ecke beobachteten.

°°°

Malfoy beobachtete Cassandra und seine Kinder und zweifelte langsam an seinen Erben. Was ist wenn er später mal auf die Seite von den Auroren wechselt und gegen seinen eigenen Vater kämpft? Nein! Das wird er nicht tun. Er war erst fünf, aber wenn er älter ist, würde er mit ihm härter trainieren müssen. Jetzt konnte er wenigstens schon den Todesfluch. Er musste zwar mit dem Zauberstab von seinem Vater üben, aber wenn Alex alt genug war, hatte er seinen eigenen. Und mit Samantha würde er auch noch zwischendurch üben.

°°°

**5**

Zwei Jahre vergingen. Cassandra musste doch irgendwann mal einen Ausweg finden, aus diesem verdammten Haus raus zu kommen und Hilfe zu holen. Sie nahm sich vor nachts mit ihren Kindern aus dem Haus zu schleichen (sie wollte sie dort nicht alleine lassen, wärend sie Hilfe holte). Cassandra wartete bis 3:00 Uhr nachts. Sie wusste, das die Slytherins an der Haustür immer um diese Zeit woanders waren. Sie stand leise auf, zog sich schnell an, ging in die Kinderzimmer, um sich die Kinder zu schnappen und lief die Treppe leise runter. „Mommy, was ist?", fragten Alex und Samantha müde. „Schhh, seid leise, wir gehen kurz spazieren", antwortete Cassandra leise und war mit ihnen nun an der Haustür. Dann hörte sie ein Geräusch und sie drehte sich schnell um. Doch da war niemand. Als sie sicher war, das niemand da war, wollte sie gerade die Tür öffnen, doch dann schnappte sie jemand von hinten und warf sie auf den Boden. „Geht in eure Zimmer!", hörte sie eine Stimme sagen und konnte sehen, wie Alex und Samantha geschockt nach oben liefen. Dann wurde ihr hoch geholfen und sie sah Malfoy vor sich. Ihr reichte es. Sie hatte genug. „Das kannst du nicht länger machen", schrie sie, doch er schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. „Was denn? Dich nicht schlagen?", sagte er ruhig. Cassandra war geschockt. „Nein", sagte sie leise. „Nein?", fragte Malfoy und schlug ihr mit der Faust noch härter ins Gesicht, wodurch sie an der Wange blutete. Sie viel durch seinen Schlag auf den Boden. „Willst du dich mit mir prügeln? Ich bin ein Mann, darling, das wäre nicht fair. Ich habe dir doch mal gesagt, das du es erst gar nicht versuchen sollst, hier abzuhauen. Nur du kannst ja nicht hören. Tja, Liebe kann was Furchterhegendes sein. Besonders, wenn man nicht weiß, was sie alles mit einem anstellen kann. Weißt du...es ist schwer für mich dich zu verlieren. Und du weißt, was ich damit sagen will. Du bleibst bei mir und wenn du meine Liebe zu dir nicht akzeptierst, muss ich es eben härter angehen, wie du gerade bemerkt hast. Da hilft nicht immer, das, was ich früher mit dir gemacht habe. Entweder findest du dich damit ab oder du legst dich mit mir an! Also was sagst du?" „Ich will glücklich sein, mehr nicht", flüsterte Cassandra und hielt die Hand an ihrer Wunde. „Gut", sagte Malfoy. „Dann solltest du meine Regeln beachten, bevor dir noch etwas schlimmeres passiert." „Deine Regeln?", fragte Cassandra mit einer leicht zitternden Stimme. „Ja, meine Regeln", sagte Malfoy leise. „Ab heute wirst du bei mir im Bett schlafen und das jetzt jede Nacht! Dann wirst du nicht mehr so leicht davon kommen!" Er zog sie zu sich nach oben und schleppte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Alex und Samantha haben sich in einer Ecke versteckt und das alles beobachtet. Sie zitterten am ganzen Leibe, aber dann gingen sie ins Bett.

Cassandra lag am nächsten Morgen immer noch neben Malfoy. Sein Arm war fest um ihre Taille, damit sie nicht aufstehen konnte. Sie weinte leise. Jetzt hatte er auch noch angefangen sie zu schlagen.

°°°

Malfoy wachte auf und bemerkte, wie Cassandra leise weinte. „Ich frage mich nur, warum du überhaupt weinst", sagte er. „Wenn du auf mich gehört hättest, wäre das alles gar nicht passiert. Und gleich gehst du bestimmt in die Kerker, um dich dort bei Potter auszuheulen, habe ich Recht? Nun, sehen wir es mal so. Diesmal hast du eben für dein luxuriöses Leben bezahlt." Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging, ohne sie einmal anzuschauen, zum Frühstückszimmer. Er war sich immer noch sicher, das sie irgendwann aufgeben würde und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

°°°

Cassandra wollte erst gar nicht runter. Sie wünschte, sie könnte wieder in ihr Zimmer sein. Warum musste er es unbedingt schlimmer machen? Doch dann ging sie runter und setzte sich neben Alex und Samantha, die nichts sagten. Nachmittags spielte sie mit ihnen Schere, Stein, Papier. „Dann fangt ihr beide mal an", sagte Cassandra und versuchte so gut wie möglich glücklich auszusehen. „Schere, Stein, Papier", sagten die Beiden. Samantha zeigte Schere und Alex stand auf und hielt seine Hände hoch, mit einem bösen Blick. Cassandra dachte, es wäre Papier. „Okay, Schere schneidet Papier, du hast gewonnen, Sam", sagte Cassandra. „Aber ich mache kein Papier nach", sagte Alex. „Ich mache Daddy nach. Wer besiegt ihn?" Cassandra war wie gelähmt. Alex hatte etwas mitbekommen, diesmal war sie sich sicher. „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es, Alex", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Wenn die Kinder etwas von dem Fall zwischen ihren Eltern wussten, dann würden sie es bestimmt nicht so schnell vergessen. Den Rest des Tages spielte sie mit ihren Kindern, vielleicht würden sie es dadurch schneller vergessen. Die Tage vergingen und Cassandra wollte morgens nach ihren Kindern sehen. Malfoy war nicht im Bett und darüber war sie froh. Doch die Freude hielt nicht lange an. Cassandra sah, das ihre Kinder nicht in ihren Betten lagen. Sie ging nach unten und sah nach. Doch da war niemand. „Malfoy?", rief sie nervös. „Alex? Süße? Samantha?" Sie wurde immer nervöser. Hoffentlich war mit ihren Kindern alles in Ordnung. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete Stunden lang. Raus konnte sie nicht, weil die Slytherins an der Haustür standen und alleine konnte sie nicht gegen sie ankommen und erst recht nicht ohne Zauberstab. Und dann kamen sie endlich. Cassandra hörte, wie die Haustür aufging und Samanthas Lachen. Sie rannte schnell hin. „Wo wart ihr, warum hast du nichts gesagt, ich habe mir solche Sorgen um die beiden gemacht!" „Ich habe dir doch eine Nachricht hinterlassen", sagte Malfoy gelassen. „Auf den Küchentisch, hast du sie etwa nicht gesehen?" „Nein, daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern!", sagte Cassandra wütend. „Oh, dann haben die Hauselfen sie wohl in den Müll geschmissen", sagte Malfoy ruhig und grinste bösartig. Cassandra sah ihn entsetzt an. Er wusste doch gar nicht, wie es ist, wenn die eigenen Kinder nicht mehr da sind und man nicht weiß, wo sie sind. „Wir waren in einem magischen Zoo!", sagte Samantha mit einer grünen Zuckerwatte in der Hand. „Sie war so aufgeregt", sagte Malfoy. „Ich dachte die Kinder könnten mal raus und wir sind weit weg von hier in einem magischen Zoo gegangen. Die beiden haben sich richtig amüsiert." „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie ein Phönix in Flammen aufgegangen ist!", sagte Alex aufgeregt. „Ein paar von denen haben es gemacht und wurden aus Asche wieder geboren. Das war so cool!" „Und Daddy hat mir eine grüne Zuckerwatte geholt und ich konnte Tiere streicheln, von denen ich nur gelesen habe", sagte Samantha und ihre Augen waren am strahlen. Doch Cassandras Herz klopfte immer noch wie wild.

°°°

Am Nachtmittag ging Alex runter in die Kerker. Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, das er langsam anfangen sollte die Gefangenen zu foltern. Doch irgendwie konnte er das nicht. Er war erst sieben, aber sein Vater sagte, das Alter würde nicht zählen. Doch vielleicht waren die Gefangenen gar nicht so schlimm. Er vergewisserte sich, das er nicht beobachtet wurde. Dann sah er sich die Gefangenen an. „Seid ihr hier, weil ihr jemanden umgebracht habt?", fragte er. Cassandra sagte Harry damals, das er den Kindern nicht die Wahrheit erzählen sollte, weil sie noch so jung waren. „Nein, aus einem anderen Grund", sagte er. „Aber den wirst du erfahren, wenn du älter bist." „Aber ich gebe dir mal einen Tipp, Alex", sagte Hermine und lächelte zu den kleinen. „Wir sind deshalb hier, weil wir genau das Gegenteil machen, was dein Vater tut." Alex fragte sich nur, was das heißen soll. Er kannte seinen Dad eigentlich kaum. Er entschloss sich, darüber nachzudenken und ging nach oben. Doch auf dem Weg traf er seinen Vater. „Hast du sie ein bisschen gefoltert?", fragte er grinsend. „Ähm, ja", log Alex. „Die unverzeihlichen Flüche sind wirklich toll, Dad. Ich gehe dann mal nach oben." Er lief schnell in sein Zimmer. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Vor zwei Jahren hat es ihm Spaß gemacht seinem Vater zuzuhören, wie er über das Foltern und den Flüchen sprach. Doch jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr hören. Seine Mum redete überhaupt nicht über so etwas und die Gefangenen waren doch eigentlich ganz nett.

°°°

**6**

Die Kinder wurden von ein paar Erwachsenen Slytherins unterrichtet. Sie lernten lesen, schreiben (Malfoy brachte ihnen die dunklen Künste bei) und vieles mehr. Doch das war es nicht, worüber Cassandra sich so Sorgen machte. Viele Personen in den Kerkern wurden krank und wie sie an diesem Morgen fest stellte, war jemand gestorben. Es war ein Hufflepuff. Es waren noch Kinder im Kerker und Malfoy hatte keinen Mitleid mit ihnen. Wenn er wenigstens die jüngeren versorgen könnte. Es starben auch in den anderen Tagen viele Kinder, weil sie keine richtige Ernährung hatten und nur im Stroh schliefen, wie jeder andere Gefangene auch. Am liebsten würde Cassandra mit ihnen tauschen, sie waren doch noch so jung! Wenn sie sich ihre Kinder anschaute, wusste sie, das sie es nicht konnte. Sie so zu foltern. Sie leiden zu sehen. Cassandra brachte auch mal heimlich etwas richtiges zu Essen herunter, aber weil es fast 300 Personen waren, konnte sie nicht so viel mitbringen. Die Jahre vergingen wie im Fluge und Alex war schon 13. Samantha war mit ihren 12 Jahren wunderschön. Bei ihrem Lächeln schmälzte man dahin. Ihre Haare wurden glatter und waren ein bisschen gewellt. Und wenn sie ihre Augen blau hatte, sah sie aus, wie ein Engel. Die Haarfarbe von Alex wurde hellbraun. Und er wurde auch immer hübscher. Er hatte als Teenager ganz andere Interessen und redete heimlich mit ein paar Gefangenen, die ungefähr in seinem Alter waren, über Mädchen. Die Gefangenen mochten ihn alle, so, wie sie Samantha mochten. Alex tat immer nur so, das er die Gefangenen foltern würde, aber er redete nur mit ihnen, so, wie er mit seinen Freunden reden würde und brachte ihnen auch mal etwas zu essen. Zum Glück wusste Malfoy das nicht, denn sonst gäbe es wohl großen Ärger. Samantha war auch so wie Alex und tat es ihm gleich. Doch am Abend, als Cassandra heimlich etwas zu Essen in die Kerker bringen wollte, wurde sie von Malfoy erwischt. Er schlug ihr das Essen aus den Händen und zog sie nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer. „Wie kannst du es wagen, den Gefangenen etwas zu essen zu geben?!", sagte er mit einer lauten bedrohlichen Stimme. „Langsam kommt es mir so vor, als hättest du gar keine Angst mehr vor mir! Aber das werde ich ändern. Vielleicht sollten wir nochmal alles wiederholen, was wir vor 13 Jahren gemacht haben! Oder auch vor 12 Jahren! Vielleicht ist es das, was dir fehlt, damit du wieder zur Vernunft kommst!" Er drückte sie auf den grünen Teppich. „Nein!", schrie Cassandra. „Ich wollte eigentlich, das du auf meine Seite kommst, damit alles ruhiger wird", sagte Malfoy wütend und kniete sich auf sie. Sein boshaftes Gesicht machte ihr Angst. „Aber jetzt muss ich meinen Plan wohl ändern! Ich werde dich so zur Vernunft bringen, das du nicht mehr weißt, ob du etwas tun sollst, ohne mich zu fragen!" Er versuchte ihre Hose auszuziehen, doch dann kam Samantha rein.

°°°

Samantha hatte die beiden gehört. Sie sah, wir ihr eigener Vater ihre Mum bedrohte. „Gehe in dein Zimmer!", sagte Malfoy ohne von Cassandra runter zu gehen. Er versuchte immer noch Cassandras Hose auszuziehen, wärend sie versuchte sich gegen ihn zu wehren. „Dad, was machst du da?", fragte Samantha ängstlich. „Samantha, hörst du schlecht? Gehe in dein Zimmer!", sagte Malfoy laut. Ihre Mum schrie und Samantha wusste, das es ernst war. Sie rannte zu ihren Vater hin und versuchte ihn von ihrer Mum wegzuziehen. „Lass Mum in Ruhe!", schrie sie. Sie zog Malfoy an den Haaren.

°°°

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Jetzt fing auch schon eines seiner Kinder an gegen ihren Vater zu kämpfen! Samantha machte ihn wütend. Er schubste sie von sich weg und ihr Kopf knallte auf den Boden. „Samantha!", schrie Cassandra. Malfoy drehte sich kurz zu seiner Tochter um, um zu sehen, was los war und in dem Moment trat Cassandra in sein männliches Geschlecht. Er stöhnte kurz vor Schmerzen und Cassandra schubste ihn weg. Sie sah zu Samantha und sie rührte sich nicht.

°°°

Es war alles seine Schuld! Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Sie war seine Tochter! „Sam? Bitte sag was!" Samantha öffnete ihre Augen. „Mein Kopf", murmelte sie. Malfoy rief ein paar Slytherins zu sich, die Samantha untersuchten. Sie hatte nur eine leichte Verletzung am Hinterkopf, es war nichts ernstes, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Am Abend weinte Cassandra in der Küche. Was wäre, wenn sie das schon vorher alles gewusst hätte? Wenn sie schon in der dritten Klasse Malfoys Blicke zur Kenntnis genommen und es dem Schulleiter gesagt hätte? Aber es war nicht so und sie musste es einsehen. Dann hörte sie, wie jemand in die Küche kam. Sie hoffte nur, das es nicht Malfoy war, denn sie war sich sicher, das er es in dieser Nacht wiederholen würde, was er ihr heute antun wollte. Doch es war nicht Malfoy, sondern Alex. „Mum, warum weinst du?", fragte er besorgt. „Alex, das kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen", sagte Cassandra und versuchte mit dem weinen aufzuhören. „Es ist Dad, nicht?", sagte Alex ernst. „Sam hat es mir erzählt. Und die Gefangenen sind alle deine Freunde, stimmts?" Cassandra sah ihn an. „Mum, ich weiß gar nicht, was hier los ist. Mir kommt es vor, als ob Samantha und ich viel weniger wissen, als wir überhaupt wissen sollten. Vor uns tauchen so viele Geheimnisse auf." Dann ging er aus der Küche nach oben. Alex hatte Recht. Er und Samantha wussten viel zu wenig. Sie ging nach oben in Malfoys Schlafzimmer. Zum Glück schlief er schon und sie legte sich ganz langsam in das Bett, damit er bloß nicht aufwachte.

**7**

Die Jahre vergingen und es starben im Kerker immer mehr Schüler. Aus den fast 300 Schülern wurden 200. Und Malfoy zeigte darauf keine Reaktion und lies die Leichen entsorgen. Aber Harry lebte zum Glück noch, genauso wie Ron, Hermine und andere Gryffindors. Sie konnte nur hoffen, das sie noch lange durchhalten konnten, denn sie würde sich noch an Malfoy rächen und aus diesem Haus rauskommen, obwohl Malfoy ihr glauben machen wollte, das es Zeitverschwendung wäre an so etwas zu denken, weil es eh nicht klappen würde. Alex und Samantha waren nun 16 und 15 Jahre. Cassandra dachte langsam darüber nach, ob es die beiden erfahren sollten. Aber wie würden sie reagieren und auf welche Seite würden sie kommen? Alex hatte einen Zauber herausgefunden, durch den man richtig gute Kampftechniken drauf hatte. Und Samantha beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich mit Verwandlung.

°°°

Wegen den Kindern konnte Malfoy mit Cassandra nicht mehr das machen, was er wollte. Vor 4 Jahren wurde er von seiner Tochter aufgehalten. Aber jetzt, wo Sie älter waren und viel von ihm gelernt haben, konnte er sich wieder um Cassandra kümmern. Er vermisste ihre ängstlichen Blicke und ihren Körper. Sie wurde durch die Kinder viel mutiger und hatte nicht mehr so eine Angst vor ihm. Doch darum würde er sich noch kümmern. Er war sich sicher, das sie so kurz davor war, sich ihm hinzugeben.

°°°

Alex versuchte mehr über seinen Vater herauszufinden. Durch den Zauber hatte er gute Kampftechniken drauf, denn er wusste, das sein so genannter Dad gar nicht so unschuldig war. Alex machte sich Sorgen um seine Mum. Es sah aus, als hätte sie Angst vor Malfoy. Und deshalb brachte Alex ihr den Zauber bei, damit sie sich für kurze Zeit wehren konnte. Denn der Zauber hielt nicht lange an.

°°°

Monate vergingen und Cassandra musste immer noch irgendein Weg finden aus dem Haus raus zu kommen. Doch dann hatte Cassandra eine Idee. Sie musste Malfoy irgendwie umbringen, anders ging es nicht. Wieso ist sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Es war Dezember und draußen war es am schneien. Es musste bestimmt wahnsinnig kalt für die Schüler im Kerker sein. Doch vielleicht würden sie heute noch frei kommen. Cassandra zog ein verführerisches Kleid an, wo sie halb nackt war und legte sich ins Bett. Sie wartete bis Malfoy kam.

°°°

Er kam rein und sah Cassandra so verführerisch wie noch nie zuvor. „Da bist du ja, ich habe auf dich gewartet", sagte sie mit einem verführerischen Ton. Das ging etwas zu leicht für seinen Geschmack. „Willst du vielleicht, das ich dich frei lasse, wenn du mich an dich ran lässt?", fragte er lässig. „Das kannst du gleich vergessen, darling." „Davon war nie die Rede", sagte Cassandra und lächelte.

°°°

Es war für sie sehr schwer ihn anzulächeln. Er kam näher und betrachtete sie genauer. Er wusste nicht, das Cassandra einen Dolch bei sich hatte. Sie würde ihn diese Nacht noch umbringen. Er beugte sich über sie und fuhr mit seinen Finger über ihre Wange. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. „Du willst dich also mir hingeben und auf meine Seite kommen?", fragte er ernst. „Ja, das will ich", antwortete Cassandra. Dann zog er langsam ihr Kleid aus und betrachtete ihren Körper. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs hatte er auch nichts mehr an. Cassandra hatte solche Angst, aber sie durfte es nicht zeigen. Er legte sich auf sie und deckte sich mit ihr zu. Dann küsste er ihren Hals. Cassandra wartete noch etwas, dann nahm sie langsam den Dolch, den sie hinter dem Kissen versteckt hatte. Sie hielt ihn über Malfoys Rücken. Aber irgendwie konnte sie es nicht. Sie war nicht so wie er. Doch sie musste es tun, wenn sie frei sein wollte. Doch in dem Moment, als sie gerade zustechen wollte, griff seine Hand nach ihrem Arm und er nahm den Dolch. „Ich wusste, es war zu einfach", sagte er. Malfoy legte den Dolch beiseite. „Versuchen wir schon jemanden umzubringen? Das ist aber gar nicht nett. Du hättest mich verletzen können." Er hatte einen spielerischen Ton. „Ich denke jetzt ist die richtige Zeit dir Vernunft beizubringen. Niemand kann dir helfen, die Tür ist abgeschlossen!" Cassandra sah ihn ängstlich an. Nicht schon wieder! Nicht noch einmal!

°°°

Sie hatte wieder diese ängstlichen Augen, die er so vermisst hatte. Und er würde ihr noch mehr Angst einjagen, sie sollte ihn jetzt richtig kennenlernen, damit sie nie mehr wieder auf die Idee kam ihn umzubringen. „Wir sind doch schon erwachsen, wie wäre es, wenn wir es etwas härter tun? Ach, was heißt etwas? Diesmal wirst du vor Schmerzen schreien. Und zwar noch lauter, als du es dir jemals erträumt hättest!" Ihre ängstlichen Augen wurden größer und er sah triumphierend zu, wie sie versuchte sich zu befreien. „Gebe es auf", sagte er. „ Ich bin zu stark für dich. Du wirst nie frei sein, es sei denn, du kommst auf meine Seite." „Dann will ich lieber sterben!", rief sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Oh, dazu wirst du nicht kommen, darling. Ich werde überall sein, egal wo du bist. Merke dir meine Worte: Du wirst mich nie los!" Mit diesen Worten blickte er in ihre Augen. Diesen Blick würde sie nie vergessen. Dann wollte er gerade mit aller Kraft, die er hatte, in sie eindringen, um ihren schmerzerfüllten Schrei zu genießen, als jemand die Tür auf machte. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Wer störte ihn diesmal? Hatte er die Tür nicht verschlossen?

°°°

Alex zauberte die Tür auf. „Ich glaube, du hast vergessen, wer hier alles einen Zauberstab besitzt!" Jetzt war es eindeutig, was er dort sah. „Alex, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, das du draußen bleiben sollst, wenn ich mit deiner Mutter alleine bin?!", brüllte Malfoy. „Ja, aber du hast mir nicht gesagt, was du mit Mum vor hast!", sagte Alex kühl. Malfoy nahm seinen Zauberstab und mit einen Schwenker war er angezogen. Alex zauberte schnell auch ein paar Sachen für seine Mutter her und mit einem Schwenker hatte sie die Sachen an. „Das habe ich dir nicht erlaubt, Alex!", sagte Malfoy drohend. „Es ist mir egal!", rief Alex. Malfoy richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Alex und er richtete seinen auf Malfoy. „Du willst also gegen deinen eigenen Vater kämpfen?", lachte Malfoy. „Wieso nicht, irgendwann musste es ja mal dazu kommen", antwortete Alex. „Weißt du, ein paar Gefangene, wie du sie nennst, meinten mal zu mir, das sie genau das Gegenteil tun, was du machst. Früher habe ich sie nicht verstanden. Aber jetzt verstehe ich sie!" „Wie rührend!", lachte Malfoy.

°°°

Cassandra hatte Angst, das Alex irgendwas passierte. „Alex, lass mich mit ihm kämpfen! Du weißt schon wie." Alex verstand und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs hatte Cassandra für ein paar Minuten Kampftechniken drauf. Dann verschwand er schnell.

°°°

Er lief zu Samantha. „Los, befreie die Gefangenen!" „Aber, was ist wenn Dad..." begann Samantha. „Höre auf ihn als Dad zu bezeichnen!", rief Alex. „Ich erkläre dir alles später, nur befreie jetzt die Gefangenen und ich suche die Zauberstäbe." Samantha lief runter in die Kerker, wärend Alex auf dem Dachboden suchte.

°°°

Malfoy lachte, als Cassandra näher kam. „Ach, ich bitte dich", sagte Malfoy und lachte immer noch. „Du willst gegen mich antreten? Komm schon, sehe mich an, das ist nichts für dich." „Was ist los, Malfoy? Bist du etwa zu feige?" Mit diesen Worten schlug sie ihm hart ins Gesicht. Ihr Schlag war so schnell, das er es kaum realisieren konnte. Seine Wange fing an zu bluten. „Oh, er blutet ja!" Malfoy sah sie wütend an. Dann drehte er sich kurz um, aber in dem Moment drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und schlug mit der Faust in ihr Gesicht. Cassandra fiel zu Boden, stand aber schnell wieder auf. „Du willst dich also mit mir anlegen!", sagte Malfoy. „So richtig? Mann gegen Mann?" „Du meinst Frau!", sagte Cassandra. „Ja", flüsterte Malfoy. „Mann gegen Frau." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und wollte sie gerade verfluchen, doch Cassandra schlug seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand. Dann wollte sie ihn schlagen, doch auf einmal hörte der Zauber auf zu wirken. Malfoy lachte. „Du willst es also auf die Muggelart!" Er schlug sie brutal und sie fiel zu Boden.

°°°

Alex suchte auf den Dachboden, doch er fand nichts, bis er eine Stelle an der Wand sah, die etwas heller war. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Stelle. „Alohomora", sagte er und die Stelle öffnete sich. Da drin waren drei große Kisten und er sah hinein. Erleichtert sah er, wie hunderte von Zauberstäben in den Kisten lagen. Weil er nicht alle gleichzeitig tragen konnte, lies er sie mit einem Zauber schweben und lief damit die Treppen runter.

°°°

Samantha lief zu den Kerkern. Sie öffnete die Zellen. „Schnell, Alex meinte, es wäre irgendwas passiert!" „Ist mit Cassandra irgendwas?", fragte Harry hastig. In dem Moment kam Alex ihnen mit den drei Kisten entgegen und stellte sie auf den Boden ab. Alle nahmen sich die Zauberstäbe, die sie gerade in ihre Hände bekamen und liefen nach oben. Ein paar Slytherins kamen ihnen entgegen, doch die anderen verfluchten sie. Sie teilten sich auf und kämpften mit den anderen Slytherins, wärend Harry mit Alex nach oben lief.

°°°

Malfoy näherte sich Cassandra, wärend sie vor ihm kriechend zurück wich. „Ich war vorher viel zu sanft zu dir", sagte er. „Doch jetzt sehe ich ein, das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe." Er trat sie schmerzhaft in den Rippen.

°°°

Cassandra schrie auf. Sie konnte nicht mehr aufstehen, sie hatte solche Schmerzen. Dann nahm Malfoy seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. „Jetzt solltest du mal einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche kennen lernen. „Cruc..."

°°°

Doch den Fluch konnte er nicht aussprechen, denn in dem Moment kamen Potter und Alex herein. „Potter?!", fragte Malfoy entsetzt. Was hatte sein Sohn bloß getan? Ihn würde er auch noch Vernunft beibringen. „Wieso legst du dich nicht mit jemanden an, der sich auch wehren kann?" Er lies seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy ruhen. Malfoy grinste nur abfällig und hielt immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf Cassandra, die ein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht hatte. „Jetzt entscheide dich, Potter", sagte er. „Entweder lässt du deinen Zauberstab fallen oder Cassandra wird den Todesfluch kennenlernen." „ Das wagst du nicht", sagte Harry laut. „sicher?", sagte Malfoy genüsslich. „Ich habe sie geliebt und tu es auch jetzt noch und ich werde auch vermissen, wie viel Spaß ich mit ihr hatte, aber irgendwann muss es ja mal zuende sein. Ich werde es schon verkraften, aber wie heißt es so schön? Das Leben geht weiter!" „Nein, das tust du nicht!", rief Alex. „Das gilt auch für dich, Alex, lass deinen Zauberstab fallen!", sagte Malfoy kalt. „Avada Kedav..." Die beiden ließen schnell ihre Zauberstäbe fallen. „Gut so", sagte er langsam. „Und jetzt rollt sie zu mir." Die beiden wollten es gerade machen, als Samantha schnell rein kam und Malfoy verfluchte, indem sie einen Schockzauber rief.

°°°

Harry und Alex nahmen schnell die zwei Zauberstäbe und rannten zu Cassandra, wärend Sam sich den Zauberstab von Malfoy einsteckte. „Cass, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Ich glaube, ein paar Rippen sind gerochen", murmelte sie. „Lass mal sehen", sagte Harry und ging vorsichtig daran, doch zog seine Hand schnell wieder weg, als Cassandra vor Schmerzen aufschrie. „Es wird alles wieder gut, Mum, das verspreche ich dir", sagte Alex und Samantha und Harry nickten zustimmend.

°°°

Keiner bemerkte, das der Fluch aufgehört hatte zu wirken, doch Malfoy tat nichts. „Alex", sagte er leise und stand auf. Sie sahen zu ihm hin. „Weißt du noch, was ich dir alles beigebracht habe? Wie viel Spaß wir hatten? Und was wir so unternommen haben? Oder hast du das etwas alles schon vergessen? Es ist wirklich viel einfacher, wenn du mir hilfst. Du hast mehr zur Auswahl. Vater und Sohn, das wäre doch viel besser."

°°°

Irgendwie hatte Alex doch an den Flüchen Spaß gehabt. Und er würde so etwas gerne nochmal machen. Warum auch nicht? Niemand würde ihn etwas befehlen können. Er ging langsam zu Malfoy hin und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die anderen. „Alex, was tust du da?", fragte Samantha geschockt. „Das, was ich schon vor langem hätte tun sollen", antwortete er. „Kluger Junge", sagte Malfoy und lachte. „Alex, bist du dir überhaupt sicher, was du da tust?", sagte Harry ernst. War er sich wirklich sicher? Ja, das war er. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Gebe Dad seinen Zauberstab, Sam", sagte er. „Aber Alex, ich..." „Tu es!", sagte er laut. „Oder Potter wird auch so da liegen, wie Mum." „Nein, Samantha, tu es nicht", sagte Harry laut. Doch Samantha tat es und gab Malfoy den Zauberstab. „Gut so, Alex", sagte Malfoy. „Und jetzt lass Potter vor Schmerzen schreien." Alex nickte. Harry wich einen Schritt zurück. Doch dann richtete Alex seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy. „Crucio!", sagte er und Malfoy schrie vor Schmerzen. Dann nahm Alex den Fluch zurück. Harry heilte inzwischen Cassandra mit einem Zauber und half ihr auf. Malfoy lag geschwächt auf den Boden.

°°°

„Lass mich den Rest machen", sagte Cassandra wütend. Ihr kamen die Erinnerungen mit Malfoy, was er ihr angetan hatte. Sie trat gegen seinen Bauch. Dann erinnerte sie sich, wie er Alex diese Flüche beibrachte, wodurch sie ihn nochmal schmerzvoll trat. Und das schlimmste, wie er Samantha weh tat, als er sie von sich geschubst hatte. Das war die schlimmste Erinnerung. Sie trat ihn aus dem Fenster und er fiel 5 Meter runter in den Schnee. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Keiner sagte was. Sie gingen runter zu den anderen Gryffindors, die es geschafft haben die Slytherins zu fesseln. Zum Glück hatte Harry herausgefunden, das Hedwig noch lebte, nur, das Malfoy sie nie herein gelassen hatte. Er schrieb einen Brief an Dumbledore (er hoffte, das überhaupt noch jemand lebte) und in ein paar Stunden kam auch schon der Orden und das Zaubereiministerium. Es stellte sich heraus, das Voldemort zwar noch nicht besiegt wurde, aber das er Rückzug nahm. Das Zaubereiministerium nahm die Erwachsenen Slytherins gefangen und bei den jüngeren gaben sie den Eltern bescheit. Sie wurden jedoch nicht von der Schule verwiesen, weil es immer noch den Grund gab, das sie von den älteren dazu gezwungen wurden mitzumachen. Harry erklärte Fudge alles und er ging zu Cassandra hin, die mit einer Decke und einer heißen Tasse Kaffe auf einen Stuhl saß. „Ist er oben?", fragte er ruhig. Cassandra schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist er bewaffnet?" Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und Fudge verstand. „Tja, Sie haben nochmal Glück gehabt. Wissen sie wo er ist?" Cassandra wollte es ihm sagen, doch dann überlegte es sie sich anders. Er sollte da bleiben, wo er war. „Nein", murmelte sie. Später gingen sie alle aus dem Haus. Die Eltern wurden benachrichtigt und alle wurden zu St. Mungus gebracht und versorgt. Alex und Samantha konnten noch 1 Jahr bzw. 2 Jahre nach Hogwarts gehen und kamen beide nach Gryffindor. Malfoy war in dem Schnee so versteckt, das ihn keiner fand. Cassandra war so froh, das sie aus dem Haus war. Weit entfernt von ihm. Er war tot. Endlich war er tot. Doch eines wusste niemand: Wärend die überlebenden in St. Mungus waren, öffneten sich im Schnee kalte graue Augen...

**Ende**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war meine Story

Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen, bitte schreibt mir reviews. Und ich hoffe, ihr fand die Geschichte nicht so pervers und wenn es einige doch so fanden, dann haben sie Pech gehabt

Na ja, auf jeden Fall freue ich mich auf eure reviews

Wenn ich viele reviews bekomme, werde ich auch einen zweiten Teil schreiben.


End file.
